Cuento de navidad
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Byakuya  en el lugar de Ebenezer Scrooge  es una persona avara y tacaña que no celebra la fiesta de Navidad a causa de su solitaria vida y su adicción al trabajo. Historia basada en el cuento de Charles Dickens "Cuento de navidad".


HOLA

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE: **_Este fic es un regalo para una persona muy especial, su nombre de fanfiction es _**_Inupis_** _y es un regalito de navidad sólo para ella así que ella puede hacer lo que quiera con la historia, llevársela, borrarla, modificarla, meter personajes que no existen... en fin, es de su propiedad porque es mi regalo de navidad para Inupis y para quien disfrute leyendo la historia._

Antes de empezar tengo que decir que la historia aquí presente está basada en el cuento (valga la redundancia) "Cuento de navidad" del autor Charles Dickens. Pero es sólo la idea porque basada en lo leido y la gran variedad de historias sobre este cuento cree la mia propia, claro con los personajes de Bleach pero en un OOC.

Espero que disfruten la historia, todos los derechos a Tite Kubo por sus personajes y a Charles Dickens por su clásico de siempre.

También advierto que siendo una historia adaptada pro mi puede tener una gran cantidad de cambios, espero no molestar a nadie con eso.

_**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**_

Una ligera nevada cubrió el suelo de Karakura con una alfombra de un blanco purísimo. Los niños jugaban con sus trineos mientras otros cantaban villancicos y decoraban los verdes pinos con vistosas bolas doradas. Era víspera de navidad.

En el corazón del pueblo había una gigantesca mansión, el único edificio en todo Karakura que carecía de adorno alguno. En el interior un hombre de largos cabellos negros terminaba de contar sus ganancias del día anterior mientras clamaba la atención de su asistente, quien estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación.

-Renji ¿A dónde crees que vas?.

-Jefe, es víspera de navidad, hoy estaré con mi familia.

-Hoy es un día como cualquier otro, trabajarás hasta las diez sin falta alguna y mañana llegarás a las seis, si no lo haces serás despedido.

Renji solamente agachó la mirada ante la crueldad de Byakuya, al menos estaría antes de media noche en su casa.

-Disculpeme, es mi hora de almuerzo.

-No lo olvides, puntual a las dos.

-Si señor.

El chico de cabello rojo salió rumbo a su hogar, usualmente almorzaba cerca de su trabajo pero debía avizarle a su esposa que llegaría tarde, lo que más temía era defraudar al pequeño Toshiro.

-Querida...

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora?

-Vine para decirte que tengo que trabajar igualmente hasta las diez y mañana llegar puntual a las seis o va a despedirme.

-Pero es víspera de navidad ¿Cómo puede ser él tan cruel?

-Es un hombre avaro y tacaño, no le importan los demás y creo que ni él mismo, sólo quiere sentir el oro caer en sus manos.

-¿Cómo se lo diermos a Toshiro...?

Su pregunta se perdió en el aire con la entrada de un chico de cabellera blanca. Se movía muy despacio y trataba de reprimir su asfixia mientras le devolvía la pregunta a su madre.

-¿De-decirme... qué...?

Renji miró cariñosamente a su hijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en una de las pequeñas sillas de la cocina.

-Escúchame campeón, sé que quieres que pasemos juntos navidad y así será pero llegaré un poco más tarde de lo previsto...

-Y... te... irás... más... temprano...

-Si, un poco... sabes que me encantaría estar contigo pero no podré, de vedad lo siento pero no puedo abandonar mi empleo...

-Lo sé...

El pálido semblante del chico pareció tornarse más blanco aún mientras desfallecía en los brazos de su padre. Renji lo levantó en vilo y Tatsuki se dirigió preocupada a la pequeña mesita de la diminuta sala, abrió un frasco de porcelana negra mientras sacaba una de las dos únicas pildoras en el interior, con un vaso de agua obligó al pequeño Toshiro a tragar el medicamento mientras éste hacia efecto y le devolvía un poco de rubor a las mejillas.

-¿Estás bien hijo mio?

-Si... mamá... gracias...

Las palabras del pequeño eran apenas susurros, entonces Renji miró preocupado a su esposa mientras ella le devolvía una mirada cómplice. Luego de que el chico recuperó el aliento su padre lo levantó para llevarlo a su habitación. Los tres compartían un pequeño cuarto que contaba únicamente con un colchón pequeño y uno mediano, raídos por el uso. Recostó a su hijo en el colchón de menor tamaño mientras lo arropaba con una vieja manta. Luego encendió un pequeño fuego en la patética chimenea ubicada en una esquina de la habitación, le regaló una última mirada a Toshiro y salió deseando no tener que irse.

-Renji...

-No sé que hacer, con mi sueldo apenas puedo poner un pan sobre la mesa y ahora no tengo dinero para la medicina de Toshiro..-

-Puedo pedirle prestado a la doctora Unohana, ella es una buena mujer y estoy segura...

-Ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no podemos pedirle aún más, suficiente con que revise gratuitamente a Toshiro...

-Pero si no lo hago...

-No te preocupes, veré que hacer, por ahora solamente quiero que esté feliz en la víspera de navidad...

-Eres maravilloso

Renji salió de su humilde hogar esperando no llegar tarde con el Kuchiki, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y entró a la gigantesca construcción deseando no hacer mucho ruido.

Byakuya pasó el resto de la tarde terminando el papeleo de sus negocios mientras veía gustoso los números crecer, firmaba otros contratos que le traerían más dinero y organizaba las grandes pilas de monedas moviéndolas de un lado para el otro, como si el mayor placer del mundo se encontrara en manipular sus ganancias una y otra vez.

El reloj marcaba las diez y Renji entró a la oficina de su patrón esperando que su creciente alegría no se le notara del todo. El pelinegro a penas levantó la mirada mientras su empleado titubeaba al hablar.

-Señor... ya son las diez y yo...

-Lo se Renji, puedes retirarte luego de organizar el papeleo de hoy, lo dejaré en mi escritorio y me retiraré a dormir. No olvides llegar mañana a las seis.

-Si señor.

Byakuya subió las elegantes escaleras de sólida madera, tomó un rápido baño con agua caliente y preparó su bata para dormir mientras apagaba todas las lámparas, se recostó en la gigantesca y dorada cama mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar lentamente.

Poco tiempo después luego de haber conciliado el sueño pudo sentir a través de sus párpados una leve luz, los abrió lentamente mientras se sentaba en el lecho. De frente se encontró con su mejor amigo y recientemente socio muerto, Yamamoto Henriusai. Vestía una toga blanca y los brazos y pies cargados de pesadas cadenas unidas a grandes pesas. Su rostro parecía aún más avejentado que en el momento de morir.

-Yamamoto...

-Byakuya, viejo amigo, no has cambiado nada.

-Tu estás muerto, desde hace cinco años...

-Eso ya lo sé, sólo vengo para advertirtelo Byakuya...

-¿Qué demonios quieres decirme?

-Yo cargo estas pesadas cadenas por que era exactamente como tú, avaro y tacaño, ahora sólo me queda la oportunidad de avisarte, para que no cometas los mismos errores...

-Pero escúchate, mi amigo nunca habría hablado así, ¿A caso eres una broma?

-Esta noche vendrán tres espiritus y te mostraran la verdad Byakuya, sólo espero que lo pienses, yo ya no tengo opción pero tú si.

El hombre de larga barba blanca desapareció mientras Byakuya fingía que había sido únicamente un sueño, se acostaba de nuevo y volvía a descansar como antes de la interrupción.

Pasada casi una hora el Kuchiki despertó encontrándose sólo en la habitación, al menos eso pensaba hasta que pudo apreciar la figura de una hermosa mujer de rasgos felinos, cabello violeta oscuro y piel morena vistiendo un vaporoso vestido amarillo claro.

-Hola Byakuya-bo, me llamo Shihoin Youruichi, yo soy el espiritu de las navidades pasadas y vengo para acompañarte.

-¿A dónde piensas que quiera irme?

-Vendrás conmigo y visitaremos tu pasado, las navidades de hace muchos años.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque quiero enseñarte lo que eras y que pienses en lo que te convertiste.

-Eso no es necesario.

-Vamos Byakuya-bo, no tengas miedo y toma mi mano.

El hombre de cabellos negros se sintió retado mientras tomaba a la mujer de la mano, entonces en un ligero temblor desaparecieron juntos reapareciendo un una pequeña pero cálida casita.

-Pero qué demonios.

El hombre estaba estupefacto ante la reciente visión, un pequeño niño de cabello negro jugaba con ilusión usando un carrito de madera mientras su padre tallaba un pequeño tren y le añadía pequeños detalles con un delgado pincel. Byakuya avanzó hasta encontrarse con las artesanas manos del hombre al que veía desde lejos, entonces trató de tomar una de ellas para encontrarse que traspasaba lo que se suponía debería ser sólido.

-Ellos no pueden vernos ni oirnos, menos sentirnos, somos completamente inexistentes para todos.

-Pero yo...

-Si, ese eres tú a los diez años el día de navidad, jugando con los humildes juguetes que construía tu padre para tí. No vienes de una familia muy adinerada.

-Eso lo sé pero...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de una hermosa mujer de ojos azul oscuro y piel clara como la nieve adornada por cabellos castaños; era su madre.

-Cariño, preparé la cena para esta noche, no es mucho pero espero que les guste.

El hombre retiró la mirada de su trabajo y la dirigió hacia su esposa, dibujó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura. Ella se retiró del abrazo mientras le ofrecía la mano al pequeño Byakuya, él la recibió gustoso y fue junto a sus padres con dirección a la cocina.

-Solías ser un niño muy feliz

-No necesito eso ¿A caso no vez esta pocilga?

-Pero si es muy acogedor

-Como sea no me interesa volver a esto.

-Ya veo...

La peculiar mujer le ofreció su mano de nuevo mientras desaparecían cono lo habían hecho en la habitación. Reaparecieron juntos en la misma casa pero en compañía de un Byakuya de catorce años, un preadolescente sentado en el viejo sofá con una mueca de preocupación grabada en el rostro.

-No necesito ver esto, sácame de aquí.

-Pero ¿Por qué estabas así?

-Te dije que me sacarás, vamos ¡Házlo!

Cuando la mujer se disponía a darle la mano al Kuchiki apareció su padre con un rostro avejentado tras apenas cuatro años después, entonces se sentó junto a su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba de manera incontrolable.

-Ella... se ha ido...

Byakuya adulto cerró los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, la mujer de rasgos felinos tomó su mano y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación.

-Lo siento no sabía...

-Eso es parte de mi pasado, así es la vida, la gente no es inmortal.

-Pero cuando dijo ella se refería a...

-Mi madre, eso ya es historia.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frio?

-Ahora no importa.

-Entonces ¿No te importará hacer un viaje más?

-Bueno yo...

-Perfecto

La elegante mujer tomó la mano del desprevenido Byakuya y lo llevó a unos años atrás, sus veinticinco primaveras. Una bonita casa decorada con muerdago y un gigantesco árbol repleto de bolas de diferentes colores albergaba tres personas alrededor de la chimenea; El mismo Byakuya, apuesto como ninguno, una hermosísima mujer de piel clara, cabellos negros y lacios con un pequeño mechón bifurcado en medio de su rostro, en el que podían apreciarse unos preciosos ojos violeta azulado. En el regazo de ésta había una niña de aproximadamente cinco años, una pequeña siendo el vivo retrato de su madre.

-Hisana

Ambos Byakuyas pronunciaron el nombre de la preciosa mujer al tiempo mientras extendían su mano para acariciarle una mejilla, ella sólo recibió el roce de uno de los dos.

-Rukia, cariño, creo que ya son las doce, es justo abrir los regalos ahora.

-Vamos papá, vamos, es navidad, es momento de abrir los regalos.

-Calma pequeña , tienes todo un día para abrirlos.

La pequeña niña salió corriendo con dirección al precioso árbol, tomó la primera caja viendo que ponía su nombre y rompió el papel. En el interior había un osito de peluche disfrazado de maquinista con un pequeño tren de madera en las manos.

-Es... perfecto

Los tres se sentaron junto a la chimenea mientras terminaban de abrir los obsequios.

-Sácame de aquí.

-Pero si es un momento precioso...

-Sólo larguemonos.

La morena, aunque en contra de su voluntad, le extendió la mano al hombre mientras él la tomaba con más anciedad de la que hubiese querido demostrar. Llegaron juntos a la habitación de Byakuya.

-¿Qué pasó con Rukia e Hisana?

-No te interesa.

-Vamos... dímelo

-Largate

-Me iré si me lo dices...

-Hisana murió, la navidad de cinco años después ella me dejó sólo con Rukia y decidí que no era bueno para mi ni para ella así que envié a Rukia con su tio Ukitake, hace veinte años que no se de ellos. Ahora si no te importa puedes largarte y dejarme descansar.

-Me iré pero alguien más vendrá Byakuya, sólo piénsalo un poco.

La mujer desapareció dejando a Byakuya sólo en la habitación. Tras diez minutos de debate con sigo mismo decidió dormirse convenciendose de que no valía la pena perder el tiempo, finalemente se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tras unos cuentos minutos un ligero sonido de pasos consiguió despertar al Kuchiki por tercera vez en la noche, se paró como impulsado por resortes para encontrarse de frente con una menuda mujer de cabello corto con dos inusuales coletas envueltas en cinta blanca saliéndole de la parte trasera de la cabeza terminando casi en el suelo. La chica vestía una bata azul que parecía flotar a la altura de los pies. Conseguía dibujar una expresión calculadora mientras miraba fijamente al hombre estupefacto.

-Mi nombre es Soi Fong, el espiritu de las navidades presentes y en este momento vas a acompañarme.

-No pienso irme con otra loca como la de hace un momento.

-Quieras o no irás conmigo.

La pequeña mujer tomó bruscamente el brazo del hombre y desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Más tarde estaban de pie en una fría calle maltratada por el uso y rodeada de muchas casas muy pequeñas.

-¿Qué es este lugar tan horrible?

-Vamos, entraremos en aquella casa.

Soi Fong señaló una casita más pequeña que las otras pero brindaba una sensación de calor mucho mayor a todas juntas. Los dos avanzaron hasta situarse al frente de la destartalada puerta curiosamente rodeada con verde muerdago. Entraron encontrándose con una pequeña salita de humildes muebles, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una diminuta cocina con una mesa de centro igualmente pequeña. En ella se encontraban sentadas tres personas de las cuales Byakuya sólo reconoció a una; su empleado Renji, una bella mujer de cabello corto azabache y un niño de cabellos blancos y pálido semblante.

-¿Esta es...?

-La casa de Abarai Renji, tu asistente.

-Y ellos son...

-Su familia: su esposa Arisawa Tatsuki y su hijo, Toshiro, es un chico muy enfermo, tiene un asma muy grave y una leve anemia.

-¿Por qué tendría que interesarme esto?

-Sólo miralos

Byakuya levantó la vista encontrándose con que la esposa de Renji traía una humilde bandeja con tres pedazos medianos de carne, unas cuantas patatas y una jarra llena con lo que aparentaba ser limonada.

-Chicos, sé que no es mucho pero fue todo lo que pude conseguir digno de una cena de navidad.

-No te preocupes querida, si tu lo preparaste de seguro está delicioso.

-Si... mamá... no... importa... que sea... poco... es... nuestra... cena... de navidad

-Aún no es navidad Toshiro, de seguro para mañana podremos conseguir algo mejor.

-Lo... único... que quiero... es... que... estemos... ju-juntos

-Así será pequeño, lo prometo.

Byakuya se quedó pensativo mientras escuchaba a Renji hablándole a su hijo. Luego de reaccionar ante sus propios pensamientos se limitó a cerrar sus ojos mientras le hablaba a su acompañante.

-Vámonos, no tengo por qué ver a un hombre derrotista creando vanas ilusiones.

-Eres un hombre muy cruel, sólo espero que puedas cambiar.

-No necesito cambiar nada, tengo el mundo a mis pies, todo el dinero que cualquier hombre alguna vez soñó y la empresa más grande que alguien hubiera imaginado ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Existen momentos en los que ni todo el oro del mundo podría llenar el gigantesco hueco en tu corazón...

La reflexión de la chica se vio interrumpida por un repentino ataque de tos, ambos voltearon para ver el dueño del estruendoso sonido; Toshiro se descomponía violentamente en su silla mientras Renji corría buscando la única píldora restante en el tarro de porcelana, mientrastanto Tatsuki abrazaba a su hijo con una decolorada frasada que se teñía de sangre ante la tos del niño. Al entrar el hombre de cabello rojo con la pastilla en mano y un vaso de agua obligó a Toshiro a tragar, tras unos cuantos minutos el repentino ataque se calmó.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele mucho?

-No... mamá... es-estoy... bien

-No lo estás, si te sientes mal sólo dímelo...

-Es... cierto... papá... ahora... me-me siento... mucho... mejor

Soi Fong tras presenciar la reciente crisis devolvió su mirada para encontrarse con un Byakuya petrificado, apretaba los puños con tensión y no parpadeaba, estaba en shock. Tras algún tiempo salió de su sorpresa y con las manos temblorosas le habló a su acompañante.

-Llévame a casa.

Ella no contestó, se limitó simplemente a tomar el brazo del hombre mientras lo arrastraba consigo misma desapareciendo en una nube de polvo. En cuestión de segundos estaban de nuevo en la lujosa habitación.

-Lárgate, sólo dormiré y mañana las cosas estarán como antes.

-No me iré aún, nos falta visitar un lugar.

-¿Pero de qué hablas? Con eso fue suficiente, fue patético.

-No, tienes que ir conmigo quieras o no.

La menuda mujer lo agarró de la muñeca y desaparecieron de nuevo, esta vez reapareciendo en una casa mucho más grande que la anterior pero que tenía igualmente un ambiente cálido y navideño. Se encontraban en una linda salita con un hermoso árbol repleto de regalos en la parte inferior.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Sólo presta atención.

Byakuya se quedó callado esperando que algo pasara, entonces irrumpieron en la habitación un niño y una niña que parentaban ser mellizos de unos aproximados cinco años, el chico tenía ojos azul violaceo y la niña café achocolatado, ambos tenían el cabello castaño claro y aparentaban una curiosidad insaciable por la gran cantidad de regalos debajo del árbol.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Tú espera.

Detrás de los niños salió corriendo un hombre de unos treinta años, muy guapo pero con una característica realmente peculiar, tenía el cabello color naranja y de un naranja muy brillante. 

-Chicos su mamá ya está preparando la comida.

-Pero queremos abrir los regalos.

-Eso lo haremos a media noche y además no querrán abrirlos antes de que llegue Ukitake.

Tras escuchar ese nombre a Byakuya se le encendió un bombillo en la cabeza, no podía ser verdad pero estaba allí, ese lugar era el que pensaba, no podía equivocarse. Como por arte de magia la verdad entró por la puerta de la habitación casi queriendo corroborar sus sospechas.

-Kaien, Masaki les dije que no podían abrir los regalos aún, háganle caso a su padre y vayan a la mesa.

Los niños con la cabeza gacha y haciendo pucheros se retiraron dejando solos a los dos adultos.

-No sé cómo lo logras pero siempre te hacen caso.

-Eso es porque tú no tienes autoridad, en cambio yo la llevó en la sangre.

-No digas eso enana, también son mis hijos.

-Si fresita pero me obedecen más que a ti.

-De eso no hay duda...

La pareja se abrazó tiernamente mientras sellaban el momento con un apasionado beso en los labios. La cara de Byakuya no tenía precio, veinte años después ahí estaba su hija, ahí estaba su Rukia y no podía ser más cierto, era idéntica a Hisana, era hermosa, hasta se atrevería a asegurar que podía ser un poco más bella aunque para él no halla existido alguna otra mujer. Sus pensamientos volaron libres de todo autocontrol mientras procesaba el hecho de que su hija estaba casada con un hombre que parecía amarla demasiado y además ahora tenía nietos.

-Si Byakuya, ella es tu hija y el hombre con el que está se llama Kurosaki Ichigo, su esposo. Luego de que la dejaras con su tio ella entró a una escuela para señoritas pero él la ayudó a escaparse, se enamoraron, se casaron y tuvieron esos dos preciosos retoños, ella tiene una vida y celebra la navidad como lo hacía cuando era todavía una pequeña de cinco años y su madre vivía.

-Por favor no la menciones.

-Presta atención.

Volviéndo a la escena, entraba en el cuarto un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y mirada gentil, cubierto por un enorme abrigo de lana y cargando un giantesco saco repleto de regalos. Tenía a los dos pequeños colgando de sus piernas.

-!Tio Ukitake¡

-Tio

-Ukitake

El hombre se quitó el abrigo y descargó su bolsa, levantó a los dos pequeños y dirigió una cálida mirada a la feliz pareja.

-Pero qué grandes están mis sobrinosy miren a mi pequeña Rukia, hecha toda una mujer.

-Viajaste mucho...

-Si, pero valió la pena, con tal de estar con ustedes... aunque si no soy bienvenido sólo dímelo...

-Somos una familia, siempre serás bienvenido tio, cualquier miembro de mi familia será bienvenido.

Ambos hombres agacharon la cabeza conociendo a la perfección las intenciones detrás de la frase de Rukia. Los tres dirigieron la mirada a un pequeño retrato que reposaba en una mesa esquinera, byakuya también se volteó: Era su foto con Hisana y Rukia de tres años, todos tenían brillantes sonrisas y por la ropa parecía ser navidad. El Kuchiki adulto tuvo que voltear la cabeza mientras evitaba los ojos de Soi Fong.

-Vámonos...

-No tienes muchas ganas.

-Sólo llévame de vuelta a mi hogar.

-Como quieras, sólo espero que pienses un poco.

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación del hombre este se tapó de pies hasta debajo del cuello con su gruesísima cobija, cerró los ojos esperando no encontrarse nunca más con la mujer que lo había acompañado. Terminó por quedarse dormido tras unos minutos de haberse acostado.

Creyó dormir sólo unos segundos así como pudo ser una hora pero terminó por despertar llegando a la media noche, esta vez el ambiente se encontraba peculiarmente frio y Byakuya sabiendo lo que le esperaba se limitó a sentarse esperando que apareciera el tercer espírtu. Casi inmediatamente sintió como se revolvían las sombras, de entre éstas surgió una figura encapuchada vistiendo las ropas de la mismísima parca. El espíritu se retiró la capucha que le cubría para mostrar un rostro pálido surcado de dos grandes lágrimas negras que caían desde sus verdes ojos, al cabello grasoso enmarcaba a la perfección el rostro de la tragedia.

-Soy Ulquiorra Schiffer, el espíritu de las navidades futuras.

-Supongo que tendré que ir contigo para ver qué me depara el futuro.

Ulquirra se limitó a asentir mientras tocaba la cabeza de Byakuya y lo arrastraba con él a un lugar que había visitado junto con Soi Fong; la humilde morada de Renji. Al parecer, con el pasar de los años la casa se había deteriorado aún más pero tenía algo mucho más diferente que el transcurrir del tiempo, ya no había en ella un espiritu navideño o una sensación cálida que le hiciese parecer un hogar, ni siquiera tenía el muerdago que había visto varios años atrás. Se acercaron a la ventana para encontrarse con un lugar sucio, carente de muebles y repleto de alimañas. Por la destruida puerta que solía conectar la cocina con la sala apareció un Renji demaciado descuidado, de ropas destruidas, aspecto vagabundo y mirada trisite. No hizo falta que Byakuya hablara, Ulquiorra se lo explicó.

-El día de navidad Renji no asistió al trabajo porque su hijo enfermó así que al día siguiente lo despediste. Sin sustento alguno no hubo dinero para comprar las costosas medicinas del pequeño Toshiro y tras su temprana muerte la esposa de tu antiguo empleado cayó en una profundo depresión sin poder escapar y murió tres navidades más tarde.

-Pe-pero yo...

-Tus desiciones trajeron estas consecuencias, ahora si me permites.

Schiffer volvió a tocar la frente de Byakuya y lo llevó a una enorme construcción caida por el deterioro, si no se equivocaba esa solía ser su mansión pero ¿Por qué estaba en ese estado?.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Luego de que despediste a Renji contrataste un hombre que prometía ser trabajador pero cuando vio la oportunidad te estafó y se quedó con toda tu fortuna marchándose a Inglaterra, te dejó en bancarrota y sin un lugar al qué ir.

-¿Cómo pude dejar que eso pasara?

-Confiabas mucho en Renji, pensaste que él sería igual pero te equivocaste.

-¿A dónde fui a parar?

-Fuiste a la casa de tu hija pero fuiste recibido por su esposo quien te hechó en cara el abandono y que te hayas olvidado de ella en el momento que más te necesitaba así que te sacó del lugar sin darte oportunidad alguna de hablar con ella.

-Pero ¿Cómo...?

-Vamos a un último lugar.

Ulquiorra se llevó a Byakuya hasta un lugar solitario y desagradable, el frio de la muerte se respiraba cada segundo; un cementerio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Mira hacia allá

Kuvchiki se encontró con una diminuta tumba con una pobre lápida que en letras borrosas escribía: "Toshiro Abarai, un niño que creyó hasta el final", junto a esta había otra tumba un poco más grande: "Tatsuki Arisawa, una bella esposa y la mejor madre". Byakuya sólo pudo sentir un vació en el pecho al encontrarse con las tumbas de la familia de su empleado.

-Es un cementerio comunitario, acompañame hasta la cima de aquella colina.

Juntos caminaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a su objetivo, en el centro de la colina había una tumba especialmente descuidada, el cemento estaba quebrado y la lápida agrietada e imposible de leer. La mala hierba crecía por dónde se le viera y parecía tener más años qu el cementerio mismo.

-¿Por qué venimos a esta tumba?

-Observa.

Ulquiorra sacó una delgaducha mano de su toga y con una uña negra delineó las delgadas líneas apenas visibles en la lápida. Inmediatamente como el fuego pudo leerse claramente lo que ponía la prescripción: "Kuchiki Byakuya, un hombre avaro, esperamos que Dios no se olvide de él como lo hizo él de su corazón". Tras leer su propia lápida Byakuya palideció casi a punto de desmayarse, cayó de rodillas posando sus manos en lo que quedaba de su tumba.

-Luego de ser rechazado por la familia de tu hija caminaste de vuelta al pueblo pero te saquearon quitándote lo poco que aún te quedaba que no era más que tu ropa, vagabundeaste sin rumbo alguno y terminaste muriendo de hipotermia acompañada de hambre. Como no tenías dinero te enterraron en el cementerio comunitario y te pusieron lo más lejos posible para que la naturaleza misma se deshiciera de cualquier rastro tuyo.

-Apiadate de mi señor, sé que he sido un hombre malo pero merezco tu perdón, haré cualquier cosa, lo que me pidas...

-Este es tu futuro pero es así por las desiciones equivocadas que tomaste, puedes cambiarlo.

-Pu-puedo cambiarlo...

-Sólo escoge lo que sea correcto.

Ulquiorra desapareció mientrras Byakuya sentía su alrededor volverse negro y cayó dormido como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ligeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana golpeando la cara del hombre que yacía dormido en la cama, tras despertar se le aceleró el corazón, era la mañana de navidad, aún tenía tiempo de cambiar su futuro. Se paró acelerado y corrió las cortinas apreciando el precioso paisaje cubierto de un blanco bellísimo, los niños jugaban con la nieve y cantaban villancicos. Él se apuró, tomó un baño rápido y se vistió con un gran abrigo rojo y salió con rumbo a un lugar en especial.

-Renji, tocan la puerta.

-Ya voy querida...

El joven de cabello rojo abrió sin mayor afán llevándose un susto de muerte al ver la persona que lo esperaba afuera, no era nadie más ni madie menos que Kuchiki Byakuya, su patrón.

-Señor, yo, yo...

-No hables, vine a hablarte de algo muy serio.

-No me despida por favor, no pude llegar a tiempo porque mi hijo se enfermó y de verdad necesito el empleo yo...

-Cállate y escúchame

-Si señor...

-El día de hoy Renji no quiero que trabajes más como mi empleado.

-Pero señor, de verdad necesito el empleo, es el único sustento que tiene mi familia y mi esposa no trabaja porque debe cuidar a Toshiro...

-No quiero que trabajes como mi empleado porque de ahora en adelante serás mi socio.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué dice?

-Quiero que te conviertas en mi socio y crezcamos juntos como una gran empresa.

-¿E-es enserio?

-Si, pero antes quiero que me lleves con el pequeño Toshiro.

-Claro señor, de inmediato.

Ambos hombres caminaron con dirección a la habiación para encontrarse con el pálido muchacho que dormía con una respiración agitada y un par de mantas que no conseguían aislarlo del frio.

-Renji quiero que tomes este dinero y pagues el mejor doctor y las mejores medicinas para que Toshiro se ponga mejor...

-Pero señor, esto es mucho dinero ni siquiera usaría la mitad y no puedo aceptarlo...

-No lo usarás todo porque quiero que el día de hoy prepares una enorme cena de navidad con el mejor pavo que encuentres y los mejores vinos disponibles, además le comprarás un buen regalo de navidad a tu hijo.

-Jefe yo... no tengo forma en la que pueda pagarle todo esto...

-No vas a pagarme porque gracias a ti ahora soy un mejor hombre...

-¿Le gustaría cenar con nosotros?

-No, tengo algo muy importante que hacer antes de que se termine la navidad.

Ambos hombres se retiraron del cuarto, Byakuya tomó su abrigo y se disponía a atravesar la puerta cuando un débil susurro lo hizo devolverse un poco.

-Gracias... señor... es usted... un buen hombre...

-Gracias a ti, Toshiro.

Byakuya salió sintiendo un cálido fuego en el corazón, antes de marcharse del pueblo donó una generosa cantidad a un orfanato muy pobre y compró el carruaje más rápido que el dinero haya podido comprar, esperaba no llegar muy tarde.

-Cariño ¿Puedes vigilar a los chicos? Iré a ver quién toca.

-No te preocupes Rukia yo me quedo con ellos.

La pequeña mujer abrió la puerta quedando completamente sorprendida con la persona que estaba en frente suyo, no podía creerlo, veinte años atrás que no lo veía pero ahí estaba, no había cambiado en nada, lo encontró igual de apuesto, ese era su padre, el hombre que la abandono cuando aún era una niña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sé que no quieres verme y tienes toda la razón pero por favor escúchame.

-¿Quién es pequeña Rukia?

-Ukitake...

-¡Byakuya!

-Antes de que hagan cualquier cosa por favor ecúchenme.

Rukia invitó al hombre a pasar, se sentaron los tres en el estudio próximo a la sala y escucharon la explicación de Byakuya. Rukia rompió a llorar apenas su padre terminó el relato y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, había sido la muestra de afecto más grande que había recibido en años.

-Te extrañé todo este tiempo, no sabes como me sentí cuando mamá murió y tu te fuiste.

-Ahora estoy aquí y traje regalos para mis nietos.

-¿Pero cómo sabes qué...?

-Un padre lo sabe...

El encuentro con Ichigo fue tensionante y tuvo un fuerte impacto pero con el transcurrir del tiempo se aceptaron el uno al otro, por otro lado ambos chicos adoraron a su abuelo desde que éste los conoció.

Con el pasar de los años la compañía de Byakuya creció de forma inimaginable junto con su socio Renji, cuya esposa se convirtió en diseñadora y cuyo hijo creció saludable aprendiendo sobre el trabajo de su padre y su "Padrino".

Cada navidad Byakuya visitaba a su hija y le llevaba juguetes tallados en madera pro él mismo a sus nietos, su casa era la más decorada en la época de compartir y sus donaciones las más generosas.

Finalmente el tiempo hizo su cometido y el pueblo, en honor de su habitante más generoso levantó una estatua que perduró como el buen corazón de Byakuya Kuchiki.

HOLA

Esa fue la historia de la Coca-Cola... bueno no, sólo quería decir algo interesante pero volviendo a la realidad ¿Les gustó?... a decir verdad no esperaba poner a Byakuya pero las cosas surgieron así como todos los otros personajes y bueno, como pudieron ver, el Ichiruki no podía faltar...

_Y ¿Qué tal te pareció Inupis?, ¿Valió la pena, o me dedico a cortarme las uñas?..._

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estaba pensando en hacer una versión con Yamamoto como protagonista y que no fuera un OOC y tal vez en la categoría del humor, sólo espero su opinión y si les gusta díganmelo, puedo hacer lo que me pidan. Gracias por leer y bueno, les gradecería de todo corazón hasta el review más pequeño.


End file.
